Suerte
by Viko W
Summary: Si usara la graduación de lentes adecuados, probablemente habría advertido que la voz que entraba por sus oídos como dulce néctar no pertenecía al género que creía.


**Advertencias: **crossover, ortografía, shounen ai.

**Disclaimer:** Black Lagoon y Ouran High School Host Club, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Suerte.**

Preciosa.

Un ángel caído del cielo y a él se le habían adherido los pies al sendero de piedra como si tuvieran concreto. El rubor invadió sus pómulos cuando el viento arrancó numerosos pétalos de blancas rosas, ambientando la escena como si de un manga shojo se tratara. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan hermosa en ropas inusualmente oscuras, casi de estilo fúnebre, que no le restaban ni un gramo a su belleza. La idea de haber pasado tiempo con su hermano la noche pasada le remordió la conciencia. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado unos minutos en la reunión de ese tal Host Club en el cuarto de Mitsukuni, habría escuchado alguna que otra táctica para lidiar con señoritas. Las piernas le temblaron cuando _ella_ volteó hacia él y un notable sobresalto la abordó. Su corto cabello plata y su piel tan blanca, resaltaron el débil rosa en sus mejillas. Yasuchika sonrió a manera de saludo, rompiendo el hielo entre ambos. No era lo suyo lidiar con chicas pero _ella_ sencillamente lo había golpeado hasta el fondo. El aliento se atoró en sus pulmones cuando la misteriosa chica le sonrió de vuelta. _Oh, oh, cielos. _Le había correspondido el gesto y antes de darse cuenta había dado un paso al frente. _Ella_ lo miró expectante, invitándolo a continuar. La corta distancia de doce pasos parecía increíblemente extensa para el segundo en la línea de los Haninozuka y pronto se redujo estrepitosamente cuando la de cabellos plateados dio dos pasos a su encuentro. Su pulso se disparó por los cielos. Ahora más que nunca estaba forzado a desaparecer esos últimos diez o al menos siete. Con andar visiblemente inseguro se acercó. El sol le dio en la cara haciendo brillar los lentes ocultando de forma oportuna sus ojos que ahora se encontraban tan abiertos como platos. Reprimió un suspiro. Era incluso más hermosa de cerca.

—Hola—saludó amistosamente ladeando la cabeza.

Chika estremeció al oír su voz. No era precisamente aguda como la de una niña de su edad pero continuaba siendo encantadoramente adorable.

—Hola. —respondió aclarándose antes la voz. Pensó en presentarse adecuadamente pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando _ella_ acomodó su flequillo. Las manos le sudaron y casi pudo jurar que aquel suave movimiento había desprendido una fragancia exquisita.

—¿También esperas a alguien?

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué…? Oh, no, no. Yo… este lugar es propiedad de la familia Haninozuka—acomodó sus lentes recuperando confianza. Era el capitan del club de judo, vamos. Y en cosa de segundos se tachó de idiota. ¿No se suponía que debía presentarse en lugar de decir que era una intrusa?

—¿Hani… nozuka? —_ella_ pareció confundida por un instante—Este lugar es, ¿propiedad privada? ¡No es posible! —palideció—, ¿ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?

—¡N-no no te preocupes! Tranquila, yo- sólo, yo, yo… ¡Yo-! ¡Haninozuka! Yo, ah…

De pronto era un robot con un circuito dañado. Yasuchika sintió que la sangre se acumulaba apresuradamente en su rostro. Estaba quedando como un tonto tartamudo que no llegaba a terminar una frase. Entró en pánico y su temperatura corporal se vino abajo. Ya no era el capitán de Judo, ni el hermano amargado que fingía ser con Mitsukuni ni mucho menos era él. No era el chico al que le encantaban los pollitos, bebes mapaches. No. No era Haninozuka Yasuchika. Sólo era un chico siendo un tipo torpe frente a la que seguramente era la chica más preciosa del mundo. Sus latidos fueron en aumento cuando lo miró con visible preocupación. Oh, no, ¿tan mal lucía? ¿La estaba asustando?

_Ella_ lo observó un instante. Él creyó que el mundo se caería sobre su cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —estiró una mano colocándola en la frente—Estás tan rojo pero no pareces tener fiebre.

_Por todos los cielos. _Iba a desmayarse. Acaso, ¿trató de tomarle la temperatura? ¿Siendo él un completo extraño se había preocupado por él? Sus niveles subieron, comenzó a transpirar. El solo recuerdo del contacto lo estremecía. Su piel tan suave, tan blanca, tan…

—Hey, ¿sabes? — se llevó el índice a los labios adquiriendo una pose que desbordaba dulzura.

Yasuchika abrió la boca sin llegar a decir nada. La sola imagen lo había privado de palabras. No encontraba suficientes adjetivos para calificarla, de hecho no encontraba el adecuado para describirla. Era tan sublime y perfecta.

—… No deberías ser tan tímido —se paralizó y _ella_ le sonrió de forma pícara—. No eres muy bueno tratando con chicas, ¿no es así?

—¿E-eh? —no esperó un comentario de esa clase, tan directo e impropio de una jovencita de aspecto tan dulce

Una chispa se albergó en aquellos ojos azul platino e hizo un guiño que llenó de sangre una vez más el rostro de Chika. La cara le ardía y sus labios temblaban. _Ella_ se acercó de nuevo y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Los chicos guapos deben estar repletos de confianza—lo asió lentamente hacia su rostro—. ¿Te gustaría… acompañarme un momento? Prometo que me iré en cuanto venga quien espero. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Dado que aún seguía en modo robot, lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza que bien podría pasar por un tomate. La dulce jovencita soltó una risita que caló muy dentro de él haciéndolo flotar. Era como un sueño. Aspiró el perfume que despedía. Olía a shampoo de moras y fuera de eso a nada más. El estómago le cosquilleó. Sintió que el sol le estaba calentando en verdad la cabeza si comenzaba a percibir la realidad en cámara lenta. _Ella_ fortificó el agarre y antes de darse cuenta la cercanía con aquel bello rostro había culminado súbita e inesperadamente. Casi de manera torpe como un accidente _ella_ juntó sus labios con los suyos, haciéndolos chocar inocentemente. Yasuchika sintió un potente espasmo nacerle en el estómago, vertiéndose en milésimas al resto de su cuerpo. _Ella_ se empinó un poco más y soltándole las manos, llevó las suyas propias hasta el rostro del chico.

…Y el encanto de la dulce doncella se vino abajo.

Abrió los ojos rompiendo el contacto formando una nueva sonrisa que prontamente adquirió tintes oscuros. Sea tal vez que se burlaba del chico con gafas que había caído en sus garras o simplemente le causaba gracia que no se diera cuenta aún que él no era una chica pero Hänsel le sonrió. Tenía algo de tiempo sin besar a un otro. Más bien desde el orfanato, cuando los ancianos deseaban entrar en calor viéndole interactuar con sus compañeros. Mordió su labio de forma sugestiva poniendo esa mirada que tanto trabajo le había costado aprender y que jamás podría olvidar. Lo sintió temblar, reaccionando a lo acontecido y Hänsel rió contra sus labios antes de atraparlo de nuevo. Se abrió camino al interior de su boca sin mucho esfuerzo y el de lentes lo atrapó de la cintura en un vano intento por apartarlo. Le dieron ganas de reír e interrumpió el beso dejando un hilillo de saliva en la boca contraria. Era inevitable no querer estallar en carcajadas cuando se topaba con inexpertos inocentes. Era divertido porque sencillamente no estaba usando la peluca... y ahora él no era su hermana.

—Me lo suponía—deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros manteniéndose de puntitas—. Fue tu primer beso de adulto.

Yasuchika, ruborizado como un camarón, lo obligó torpemente a soltarle.

—¿Po-por qué l-lo hiciste? —preguntó con voz trémula saliendo de su asombro.

Hänsel lo miró divertido.

—Me gustas, ¿por qué más? —se guardó una sonrisa y depositó un beso rápido en la barbilla del chico—Creí que te gustaba también. ¿Te gusto?

Tragó saliva. ¿De verdad? Hubo una explosión interna con cientos de insectos voladores en el estómago de Yasuchika y las piernas finalmente cedieron, dejándolo caer de nalgas al piso. Hänsel se llevó ambos brazos tras la espalda. Si le respondía con una afirmativa lo _haría _si decía que "no" se iría y si no respondía pues entonces… se tanteó los costados. _Mierda, no las traía._ Bueno, el chico tenía suerte. Sonrió. _Por ahora_.

—¡Chika-chan! — se oyó a lo lejos.

Él se incorporó de inmediato como un manojo de nervios. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Mi-Mitsukuni?

—¡Chika-chan! —se escuchó una vez más y pronto la figura de Honey-senpai se hizo presente, cruzando el enorme portón lleno de rosas—¡Chika-chan! ¡Takashi ha traído a su nueva mascota!

—¡¿Hermano que haces aquí?

—¡Chika-chan! —gritó abalanzándose sobre él.

Los ojos más claros se entrecerraron enfocando al intruso. Algo le decía, y era en verdad bueno juzgando a las personas, que ese chico le daría problemas. Torció la boca disgustado.

—Demasiada suerte…—murmuró sombrío antes de abandonar el sitio sigilosamente. Quizás después, cuando terminara el encargo con su hermana. Entonces volvería y _jugaría_ con él. Ya le había echado el ojo y francamente tenía ganas de hacerlo _gritar_. De la buena y mala forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: En mi mente la escena es genial, porque transcurre de forma muy rápida. En fin, en verdad, de verdad que es suerte la del chico, ser la presa elegida de éste pequeño y quedar vivito y coleando xD. Pues qué les diré: es la cosa más rara que he escrito. Lo es, al menos para mí. Siempre he dicho que el primer fic es el más difícil porque manejar personalidades y darles el toque, ese toque de personalidad alterada que usaras con cada personaje como tu sello, es difícil de lograr en el primero. Y ahora que este es un croosover es peor aún. ¿Qué si de dónde saqué la pareja? Simplemente surgió. Pensé en lo genial que sería una relación con alguien tan roto como Hänsel y Chika apareció xD. Así, sin más. Creo que haré más de ellos, sería lindo que Hänsel encontrara el cariño en alguien como Chika y bueno, quien sabe, tal vez la lástima que el de lentes pueda sentir por él en un principio se vuelva algo más.


End file.
